Another Side
by A Bizarre Thought
Summary: While staying at a Travel Agency, Rikku discovers a side of Yuna she never expected. Yuna/Rikku yuri, lemon, rated M for a reason!


**Another Side**

_A/N: This is my first fanfiction and my writing skills are a little rusty, also please feel free to read and review. All reviews are welcomed, both positive and negative. This story contains yuri and scenes of a sexual nature so if you don't like it, don't read it._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or any of the characters therein, it would be great if I did because then I would be rich, but I don't so this is a non-profit piece of work._

"**What a day, first we need to fight all those fiends, and then the machina go crazy. We helped them out so much and all we got was a measly 'thank you!' At least they gave us three free rooms for the night**," Rikku thought as she dropped her bag onto the floor. The Gullwings had a tiring day fighting random fiends and helping out the citizens of Spira and were now checked into a Travel Agency on the Highroad. "**Whew, I'm just glad that we get our own rooms for once, I mean I like Paine and Yunie, but that cabin on the Celsius gets pretty cramped sometimes**."

"Rikku, you had better get some sleep, I'll have to lay down some serious hurt if you're grumpy tomorrow because you stayed up all night," Paine's voice called out from the hall.

"I'll go right to sleep, good night," Rikku sang back. She decided that she needed to have a shower before going to sleep so she proceeded to strip off her clothes, throwing them in a pile beside her bag. The Al Bhed girl walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She turned the water on then turned to look at herself in the mirror. **Come on Rikku, there's no way Yuna likes you, I mean LIKE likes you. She a girl for Spira's sake, besides she's much too quiet for a girl like you. You want someone exciting, especially in bed, I'll bet Yuna is so boring in bed. **Feeling slightly better she turned and climbed into the shower.

"Ahh," she sighed as she felt the warm water run down her body. She grabbed the bottle of shampoo and started to lather her hair. She ducked back under the stream of water and rinsed the shampoo out of her hair. She watched it run down her body, first running over her breasts. "**Don't want to waste any," **she thought rubbing the shampoo over her breasts; it then ran down to her legs. She bent over and started to lather her legs, then proceeding to reach between her legs and rub her slit. "Oooh," she groaned as she leaned against the wall of the shower. She grabbed her breast with her free hand while continuing to rub her slit.

The shower suddenly blasted her with an ice cold stream of water, "**Eeek, I must've leaned into the handle by accident. Oh well, I guess i can just continue on my bed anyways." **She climbed out of the shower and towelled herself off. She walked back into the bedroom and laid down on the bed, reaching once again between her thighs. She slid a finger into herself and sped up. "Oh god, oh my god, fuck yes, oh fuck."

_Into Rikku's (Very Perverted) Mind_

_Rikku grabbed Yuna's hair and shoulder and pushed her to the ground, "Yeah, you little slut, get down on your knees and eat me," Rikku said, straddling the young summoner's face. "Lick me you slut." Yuna reached up and grabbed the young thief's ass pulling her closer to her face. She stuck out her tongue and gently licked her clit causing Rikku to moan loadly. Enjoying the sound of her moaning, Yuna licked her clit more and rubbed her slit with her one hand. She took the other and put it between her own legs. "Fuck me harder Yuna, harder!" Rikku gasped as she opened her eyes..._

_End Rikku's (Very Perverted) Mind_

And saw Yuna leaning over her with her hands on her hips, "Fuck me harder Yuna? I didn't know you were a lesbian."

"I...um...ah," Rikku stuttered in surprise, "I was just...ah...doing...something?"

"You weren't just doing something Rikku; you were masturbating to my name!" Yuna shook her head, but then got an evil look in her eye, "You've been a bad girl haven't you," she started slyly, "and bad girls should be punished." She pulled out a pair of handcuffs, roughly grabbed Rikku's hands and cuffed them behind her back. She dragged Rikku over to the corner of the bed and slipped the cuffs over them, trapping the thief and making her unable to move her upper body. "Now you just wait here, I'll be right back," Yuna sang as she walked out of the room.

"**You wanted exciting didn't you Rikku? Now look where you got yourself, handcuffed to a fucking bedpost by a girl you didn't think would even know how to use handcuffs. Still, I've always wondered if Yuna wasn't really as quiet as she acts; now I'll get to see the real Yuna."**

"I'm back Rikku," Yuna sang as she walked back into the room carrying a plastic bag. "Time for you to learn your lesson," she grinned at Rikku as she pulled a set of leg manacles out of the bag. She pulled Rikku's legs toward the bedpost chaining them together by the ankles and looping the chain behind the bedpost to completely immobilize the Al Bhed. "What should I do to you first, oh I know," she said as she climbed onto the bed, just out of Rikku's reach. "You want my sexy body Rikku?" she asked innocently. Rikku nodded quickly, hoping that she could touch Yuna's body all over and rub her face in the other's breasts. "Well that's just too bad isn't it," Yuna said with a laugh, "I'm going to pleasure myself here, and you're going to watch, but you don't get to touch," Yuna breathed leaning over towards the Al Bhed's ear. She leaned back and started to slowly strip, first undoing the thin straps holding her top on. She let it fall away revealing her bountiful breasts to Rikku.

"Yunie, please!" Rikku whined as she tried to reach Yuna's breasts.

"Silence, bitch!" Yuna hissed as she slapped Rikku hard on the cheek.

"Oww!" Rikku gasped as tears came to her eyes

"I'm sorry Rikku, did I hurt you?" Yuna asked softly as she rubbed the spot she had just slapped, then stopping to kiss it softly. Rikku sniffed and nodded her head. "Come here Rikku," she replied soothingly. She pulled Rikku's head towards her exposed breasts as far as she could go, but the handcuffs stopped her mere inches short of reaching her goal of Yuna's breasts. "Can't you reach Rikku? Aww, too bad, I guess you'll just have to settle for watching again," she taunted. Sitting back on the bed, she unzipped her shorts and pulled them down revealing a pair of pink lace panties. She threw the shorts aside then put her hand into her panties and started to stroke herself. Rikku could barely keep herself from orgasming from the site of Yuna lying, in the flesh, on her bed playing with herself. Yuna pulled her panties off and shoved them in Rikku's face. "Do you smell that bitch? Do you like the smell of another girl in your fucking face?" she breathed in Rikku's ear, "Maybe if you like it so much, you should eat it!" Yuna growled as she shoved her wet panties into Rikku's mouth.

"Mmf, mmm, mmf!" Rikku grunted through the improvised gag, trying to contort her body so she could rub her crotch against something, anything to relieve the need.

Yuna reached over and pulled her panties out of Rikku's mouth, grabbed her head and pulled it between her legs, "Now lick me, bitch or I'll beat you." Rikku's tongue jumped out of her mouth and onto the summoner's clit. As she licked her clit, Yuna reached down and tangled her hands in Rikku's hair, holding her in place.

"**Oh my god, she tastes amazing, I wish I had done this sooner," **Rikku thought as she licked Yuna's clit, "**I wonder if she'll let me..."**

"Stop thinking and start licking you lazy slut," Yuna yelled in Rikku's ear, bringing her back to reality. "God, you are such a crappy little whore."

She raised her hand to slap Rikku again, then Rikku cried out, "Please Yuna, don't hurt me, I'll do better, I promise."

"Fine, I'll give you one more chance, but if I don't like it, I'll beat you senseless." Yuna answered coldly. She roughly grabbed Rikku's hair and pushed her crotch in Rikku's face. "Now lick me until I cum or else." Rikku slid her tongue into Yuna's vaginal lips trying to get as much of her tongue in the high summoner's hole as possible. "Oh fuck yes, oh fuck," Yuna gasped as she writhed under Rikkus's close attention to pleasuring her. She realized that she was about to come and started to grind Rikku's face causing the Al Bhed to moan. She threw her head back in ecstasy as her orgasm hit and her juices ran down Rikku's face and into her mouth. Rikku loved the taste of Yuna's juice and lapped up all the juice on her face. "You're not a bad little slut after all, are you?" Yuna smiled, "Maybe you deserve a reward." Rikku nodded her head hopefully.

Yuna slid between Rikku's spread legs and bent upwards so her head was just below Rikku's core and slid her tongue out to lightly slide along Rikku's opening. "Please Yunie, more, fuck me more!" Rikku begged as the light pleasure from Yuna's tongue started to drive her crazy. Yuna realized how much her teasing was bothering the young Al Bhed and leaned away, and then slowly moved back closer, just barely touching her opening with the tip of her tongue. "Oh god please Yunie, I'm begging you!" Rikku pleaded as she started to cry from the pleasure that was so close yet so far away.

"Oh all right," Yuna said, her tongue diving into Rikku's opening.

"Oh fuck!" Rikku cried, her head flying back, as Yuna started to run her tongue over the soft flesh inside her vagina. She struggled against the chains holding her against the bedpost as her orgasm rapidly approached. Her walls clenched around Yuna's tongue as she orgasmed with an ear-shattering moan.

"My god, that was fast. That's no fun," Yuna said as she grabbed a key and unlocked the handcuffs and leg manacles. "We're not done yet whore," she growled as she grabbed a dildo and Rikku's hair and dragged her into the washroom. "She threw her onto the floor, "Don't move until I tell you to," she commanded. She filled the sink with water, then turned back to Rikku, "Get up, you fucking slut." Rikku climbed to her feet, nervous about what Yuna had planned next. Yuna grabbed her by the hair and forced her under the water in the sink; she reached between Rikku's legs and inserted the dildo into her core. Rikku started to struggle to get her head back into the open air as Yuna started to thrust the dildo into Rikku, moving faster and harder. Rikku was panicking from the lack of air, but in ecstasy from the immense pleasure building between her legs. She started to lose track of what was real and what wasn't because she was so over the edge from pleasure. Just as she was about to choke, she orgasmed, this time harder and more painful than before. She screamed from the pain and pleasure, making her lose her breath, but her head was pulled out of the water as right before she completely lost her breath. Yuna turned her around and pinned her against the sink with her body kissing her passionately. "Wasn't that fun Rikku?" she breathed huskily into Rikku's ear in between kisses.

"Oh god Yunie, that was amazing, I can't believe I thought you wouldn't be exciting enough for me," she groaned in response.

"Not exciting enough!" Yuna pouted as she pulled Rikku back into the bedroom, "Maybe this will change your mind." She pulled a long two-ended dildo out of the bag and pushed Rikku onto the bed. She straddled the young thief and inserted the dildo into both their openings, then started thrusting her hips towards the other girl. Rikku grabbed one of Yuna's breasts as she started to thrust back. This continued for about a minute until both girls climaxed and Yuna fell on top of Rikku. Rikku rolled so she was on top of Yuna, and then finally achieved her goal of rubbing her face in the high summoner's breasts. "So Rikku, am I exciting enough for you yet?" she asked wrapping a leg around the thief's ass.

"Yunie, screw the Gullwings, I just want to spend the rest of my life with you!" she answered happily.

"Good," Yuna replied with finality. She pulled Rikku closer so they were face to face and intertwined their bodies; they both promptly fell asleep in this position.

The next day when Paine went into Rikku's room to find them, they were gone and a note was all that was left.

_Dear Gullwings_

_Yuna and I have decided that we no longer want to bother with sphere hunting and we'd rather spend more time together, so we have left to find a home to move into together - Rikku_

_Sayonara Suckers! –Yuna_

Paine just shook her head and left the room.

_A/N Whew, that took awhile to write. Again I must reiterate; all reviews are welcomed! Positive and negative, I don't care, I welcome them both._

Written By:** A Bizarre Thought**


End file.
